


In a Manner of Speaking

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic Snippets, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Hamilton Bulldogs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ottawa Senators, Phoenix Coyotes, Tampa Bay Lightning, Trade Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In a manner of speaking, semantics won't do ...</i> A collection of prompts, chat!fic, drabbles, or fic snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt Gilroy/Teddy Purcell; water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of past prompts, drabbles, chat!fic, or fic snippets. 
> 
> Many thanks to [boltschick2612](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612), and [quenchmysoul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quenchmysoul/pseuds/quenchmysoul) who listen to me ramble incessantly, and their endless encouragement. And, thank you to everyone who has given me prompts, whatnot in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boltschick2612 requested: **Matt Gilroy/Teddy Purcell; prompt: water**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This fic snippet was written in March 2013**

For someone who all his teammates, coach, and management said was the most skilled player on the team, Teddy Purcell absolutely failed at being covert and stealthy off ice.

He had been curled up next to Matt for a better part of the morning, and if he had to be honest, he really did not feel like moving. Except, a few muscles he hadn't used in a while were sore, and Teddy knew a little warm water and stretching would solve all his problems.

Teddy barely managed to make it out of his bed, before he felt Matt stir next to him, his arm pulling him close again.

"Leaving so soon, duckling?" Matt's tone was sleep-fuelled, and low.

It still caused Teddy's heart to skip a beat. "I ..." his voice faltered as Matt's hand skimmed down his side, before it came to rest on the waistband of Teddy's boxers. "I was going to -"

"You were leaving," Matt affirmed.

"Yes." Teddy shook his head quickly. "I mean, no! Well, I mean, I was, but I wasn't planning on going far."

Matt had rolled them, so Teddy was flat on his back, eyes blinking up at the ceiling, vision slightly obscured by Matt's flaxen hair, as he brushed his lips over the sensitive skin between Teddy's jaw and ear. Matt's hands were brushing over Teddy's skin, making it harder and harder for Teddy to want to leave. By the time Matt's hands were trailing past his abdomen, Teddy was half-hard, and finding it more and more difficult to concentrate.

"Where were you planning on sneaking off to, duckling?" Matt asked.

"Breakfast?" Teddy tried lamely.

Matt chuckled. "You'll forgive me if I politely decline."

Teddy smacked Matt's shoulder playfully. "Well fine. No cereal for you." He extricated himself from Matt's grasp shortly after, and got to his feet, stretching languidly. "Actually, I was going to take a shower. I'm still kinda sore from last night. No thanks to you."

Matt turned on his side, and leaned his head against his hand, watching Teddy's every movement. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Teddy smiled. "You didn't allow much room for it."

Matt laughed. "Touché."

"You can help me save hot water by joining me."

"You're lucky you're cute," he muttered, before climbing out of the bed.


	2. Dustin Tokarski/Cory Conacher - unfinished breakfast fic snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most mornings following Cory's trade to Ottawa, Dustin sets two place settings without realizing he has done so ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet takes place after Cory was traded to the Ottawa Senators.

Most mornings Dustin sets two place settings. He is deliberate in his placement of plates, cutlery, napkin, and cups. He knows it's asinine to keep doing the same thing over and over again, but the truth of the matter was he needed to be able to control something, no matter how small it was. Especially since one aspect - one important aspect, he thinks - has spiralled so far out of his control, he's dizzy most times.

The nature of the business. It's a phrase he has heard so many times, he has all but gone deaf to the words. At least until the 'nature of the business' catches up firsthand to a person.


	3. passing by with every departing flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And I will see you again,/ I will see you again,/ a long time from now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished fic snippet. Title is from the song _Hello, I'm in Delaware_ by City and Colour. It popped up on my iTunes one day, and I scribbled this down.

He gets so wrapped up in the game, sometimes he barely remembers what is a dream, and what is reality. He counts the seconds, the minutes, the hours, the days, the months … and, well, the years, Ryan didn't want to think about them.

Ryan lays in bed, the space next to him now vacant. He stares up at the ceiling, hears as the shower starts up, a soft cloud of steam beginning to make it's way out of the open door. He eventually kicks off the covers and makes his way to the bathroom.

When he steps into the shower with Mike, he watches as Mike slowly turns to him, and there's a look in Mike's dark, expressive eyes. Ryan always had a hard time gauging Mike's expression, except this time, there's something in the way Mike is looking at him that steals his breath.

"I wish you could stay," Ryan whispers, curving his hand over Mike's cheek.


End file.
